isa_helghast_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Orlock
Admiral Orlock was the Minister of Defense of the Helghan military, being the most trusted advisor of Autarch Visari and second in command of the Helghan Empire. Bio 'Early Career' Orlock was born in the slums of Pyrrhus during Helghan's Great Depression in 2314, where he spent his youth as a skilled streetfighter prior to joining the military during Scolar Visari's rise to power in 2347. He quickly developed a reputation for brutality in battle, and was known to be as ruthless to his own men as he was to the enemy. Orlock is presumed to have proven himself a capable strategist and lead figure to have eventually obtained the title of Admiral and being personally appointed by Visari to act as the supreme military commander for the Empire. 'During Operation Vengeance' After the initiation of Operation Vengeance, Admiral Orlock supported the cause of Helghan's war effort against the UCA and ISA during its drive toward the Solar System, while at the same time maintaining a political rivalry with Jorhan Stahl, who introduced a new weapon designed to eliminate Humans on the planets that stood in the way for the great Helghast journey toward Earth in 2358, only for it to be rejected by both Visari and the Senate, who claimed that the people of Helghan were fighting for their existence and peace, not for the genocide of another race. Admiral Orlock at the time of this, would be one of the Senators from the Helghast Senate, to vote against Jorhan Stahl's Petrusite weapon, which as a result on April 13th, 2358, Orlock and the rest of the Helghast Senate gave orders to Stahl in order to dismantle his Petrusite weapons within 5 days or face court martial and possible execution. Though Stahl feigned to agree with the Council's decision, including Visari's, Stahl would then disappear off the grid, much to Orlock's suspicions, until the 5 day period when he declared through falsified evidence, that all Petrusite weapon devices had been destroyed. Though this antict would fool the council including Visari himself, Orlock still had suspicions in the back of his mind as after the 5 day disposal period ended, Stahl dropped off the grid again. Despite the suspicions against Jorhan Stahl, Orlock would accompany Scolar Visari towards the frontlines during the Border Campaign, where he would overwatch the outcome of the engagements with Visari from space. However he would then take command of the 72nd Armored Battalion during the Invasion of Forg, which was known to have been a vital planet in the Viari System in 2361, following the cancellation of the Border blitz, when Runekara could not be conquered. On November 14th, 2361, Scolar Visari sent Admiral Orlock back to Helghan in order to conduct political projects in his place in order to help recover Helghan's crumbling Economy that was caused by the failed Zeronus Campaign, during the early months of the Border Campaign, while he stayed behind on the front in order to continue to witness Helghan's progress towards the Solar System. 'Political Movements on Helghan' Upon his return to Helghan on November 29th, 2361, Orlock would work with the Helghast Senate in hopes to strengthen the economy of Helghan, that was crumbling badly, due to the Helghast's advances being stopped by at the Alpha Centauri Border. However on May 14th, 2362, after having to spend 6 months conducting politics on Helghan, Orlock along the rest of the Helghast Senate, would later receive word from an unidentified informant, explaining that Jorhan Stahl has gone rogue and was planning to deliver a proceive Petrusite Strike on the neutral Earth Colony of Igrus, that stood in the Universal System, that was said to have been Neutral at the time of the conflict's beginning on August 11th, 2357, where it was revealed that Stahl had planned to raise his own army on Helghan and make his way to Earth through the use of the Terracide Weapon. 'Stahl's Rebellion' Knowing the consequences and future retaliation of Earth, if the planet Igrus, were to be hit with a Petrusite attack, including the massive loss of life of innocent people, Orlock and the rest of the Helghast Senate began work to shut down most of Helghan's spaceports in order to prevent Stahl and his followers from leaving Helghan with the Petrusite weapon. During the duration of their search Orlock was able to get into contact with informants who were able to spread the word to Scolar Visari in the Viari System, where as a returned reply, Orlock along with the rest of the Helghast Senate, by June 4th, 2362 was given the green light to either arrest or kill Jorhan Stahl, further allowing the Helghast Senate to send the Helghant 40th Battalion in order to arrest Stahl and his followers, after their secret base was found within the wastelands. However Stahl's Militia was shown to have more numbers and followers then the Helghast Senate and Orlock could anticipate and the 40th Battalion was defeated before they could arrive at their target, where as a form of retaliation, Jorhan Stahl and the rest of his followers launched a full scale assault on the Helghast Wastelands, in hopes of securing an Uplink in order to escape Helghan with the package, further promoting Orlock and the rest of the Helghast Council to lock down the Wastelands in hopes of preventing Stahl's Militia from entering Pyrrhus, or any other Helghast Settlements. Despite being trapped in the Wastelands with no way of getting to an uplink in order to carry out his planned conquest for Earth, Jorhan and his followers were able to dig in at Fort Stahlar, where they were able to hold against the Helghast Military for about 2 weeks, before Orlock was able to order the Third Army into the region finally eliminating Stahl and his entire rebellion on June 14th, 2362, only for Helghan to suffer a surprise Invasion by the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance hours after. 'Invasion of Helghan' Not fully prepared for a surprise Orbital Invasion conducted by the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance on June 14th, 2362, Orlock took command of the First Army and led the defense of Pyrrhus City, while the Third Army led by General Joseph Lente conducted defensive operations against the ISA in the Wastelands, and the Elite Guards that were under the command of Col Radec, launched defensive operations against the ISA in the ravaged cities that were targeted. In the last 5 days, on June 18th, 2362 the ISA appeared to gain the upperhand over the Helghast, due to the majority of the Helghast Military being engaged in the Viari System, where as a result the ISA were able to receive great victories in the early days of the Invasion, where they would soon dominated the skies, further promoting the ISA ground blitz to roll over more terrain outside of Pyrrhus Deep, to the point it drove both Radec's Elite Guards into the forests, while at the same time pinning down the Third Army in the wastelands and further sending forces of the First Army into retreating and preparing for the defense of Pyrrhus Deep that was now under threat from both an airborne and ground Invasion. As the ISA ground Invasions started to make their way towards Pyrrhus Deep, Admiral Orlock, led the First Army forces in the defense of Phyruss, while both the Elite Guard and Third Armies struggled to regroup their forces in hopes of counterattacking the Invading ISA forces. During the course while defending Phyruss, Orlock, would broadcast his voice over towards the Armies of both the Third Army and Elite Guards in hopes to inform General Lente and Col Radec, of vital spots within ISA territory that needed to be wrestled back in hopes of trapping the ISA in the capital city. On June 26th, 2362, the ISA were able to bombard Pyrrhus Deep causing severe damage to Orlock's forces, forcing him to retreat his men within the center of the city, resulting in the suburbs being claimed by the ISA, At the Battle of hell guy slowly starts to go against the helghast the third army and the elite guard was able to counter attack in crush that is a staging areas despite the UCA coming in with reinforcements and hope a backing up the claim the ISA would eventually be discovered by or locked will have been invading helghan in hopes of taking Scala pazari into custody which was unknown to the ISA or you see at the time with that Scala vizari was present in the VRE system witnessing battles. upon holding the city with everything he had or lock was able to hold the city up until July 3rd 2362 when was Gary battle group eventually arrived with the reinforcements finally lifting her essay and you see a orbital dominance of hell guy will at the same time allowing the third army and elite guards the finally overrun the ISA Invaders within thyrus City. As a result of punishment for The invasion all is a severe soldiers that surrendered were immediately executed while some were taken as prisoners and thrown into the prison camps in the wastelands. Due to his part of his defense of helghan or lock with c a strong promotion to the rank of general lascala visari who eventually arrived 3 days later 4 as a result he would also witness his speech of how the ISA were desperate and fearful. Current Status Orlock following the invasion of helghan currently still resides on Helghan, so it is possible that he is also leading his armies from helghan as having the now be the fool general in might of the helghast military. Characteristics Orlock is an evolved Helghast judging from his shaved head and moustache. The Admiral is a devouted patriot and leader, appearing to be a close friend to Scolar Visari during his reign as Autarch. At the same time, he is a harsh, short-tempered, and potentially violent man who's irritability has only been heightened with the actions of Jorhan Stahl, an individual who keenly manipulates Orlock's anger to his own advantage. Orlock is not without morals however, as he appears genuinely horrified when he discovers Stahl's intentions to wipe out all of Earth's population and also is clearly saddened at the conflict between the Helghast themselves that Stahl had caused. Trivia Category:Helghast Empire Category:Helghast Army Category:Helghast Category:Men Category:Antagonists